


slice and dice and everything nice

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dark, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is So Done, M/M, Song Lyrics, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam being soulless was one thing, nothing Dean couldn’t really handle. But Sam being soulless and de-aged was another thing, a whole new level of danger Dean had to be on the alert for.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	slice and dice and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> SPECTATOR_2 I BLAME YOU FOR THIS.
> 
> ngl i enjoyed writing this way too much lol

Dean unlocked the run-down door and stepped into the crappiest motel room they’ve ever been in their entire lives, and in Winchester terms that meant  _ a hell lot _ . He quickly observed the room, checking to see any problem other than the amount of money he had to pay to rent this crap hole. Two queen beds with god knows what stains, their fellow duffel bags and their fed suits were hanging over the broken closet.  _Checked_.  Old lore books were everywhere, boxes of take-outs worth of three days covering pretty much every available surface.  _Checked_.  At times like this he was begging the hell to throw Sam’s soul out of the cage because his lazy ass wasn’t very glad to do everything by himself. He was picking up after both of them, doing laundry and grocery shopping, cleaning up the leftovers, working his ass off to find a cure.  _ Dude, I’m getting too old for this shit _ , thought Dean. Sam being soulless was one thing, he was too careless and coldblooded like a serial killer which creeped even Dean out from time to time; he could be tactless, wouldn’t mind laughing at a mourning person’s face or driving them into a corner with rude questions. But they were nothing Dean couldn’t really handle. Sam being soulless  _ and _ de-aged was another thing, a whole new level of danger he had to be on the alert for. Dean's been keeping his eyes open all the time, ever since Sam was hit with that de-aging curse he's been taking full advantage of it. He was a temperamental psycho trapped inside of a charming, sweet 16 year old body; he was flirting with men, dazing them with his boyish charm to screw money out of them and then to trap them to slice them open, toying with their bodies with blades and guns. Dean's seen it before, he's found Sam in a pile of body parts and gallons of blood before, he had to clean up the mess and bury the bodies or what was left of them a few times. He threw a fit and lectured Sam so many times, but non of them seemed to work out because it was all just a _game_ for him. A total embodiment of angel face, devil thoughts.  _Speaking of the devil_. 

He was nowhere to be seen, not that he had much to go in a small motel room like this but. Dean dropped the grocery bags onto the table and reached to his gun.

“Sam?” He quickly checked the closet, under the beds and bathroom.  No one was there. All sorts of probabilities were crossing his mind. Was he kidnapped? Was he attacked, hurt? Or did he just go out to whore himself out to strangers for their money, their lives and the fun of it all _again_? He breathed deeply and dialed his number, the longer the beep beep sounds went, the more Dean started flip out.

“Come on!”

_Beep_.

“ _ This is Sam, leave a message _ .”

“Sam where the hell are you!? Open that god damn phone, now.” He threw the phone onto the bed and dug his fingers into his temples.

“That’s great. That’s just fucking great!” He sat down on the edge of the bed and rolled his eyes at the squeaking sound. This wasn’t the first time he took off on his own to do heaven knows whatever, Dean was pretty sure that this wasn’t going to be the last one either. He knew this needed to stop, de-aged or fully grown didn’t really matter, Sam needed his soul as fast as possible. Damn he was even ready for a french kiss with Crowley if it’s going to put an end to all this charade. He grimaced at the too graphic visualization,  _ that’s gross, even for me _ . He shook his head and started to think, where could Sam be? Then his laptop caught his eye, he knew there had to be something in it. He snatched the laptop from the other bed and cracked his knuckles.

“Alright Winchester, show time.”

After a good hour of going through everything which was no fun and no news from Sam, he had a location that might be something. Impala skidded to a halt in front of a bar, he got out of the car and walked in with a hand on his gun. His hand dropped down and he froze at his spot when he processed what was going on. Sam was on the made-up stage doing karaoke to a song Dean didn't know the name of and swaying his hips to the rhythm in front of a crowd of drooling horny men. He sat at one of the chairs in front of the counter, no one was there and drinks were long forgotten, everyone was in front of the stage gazing at Sam with pure adoration and lust. _Perverts._ He motioned bartender to pass him two shots, he wasn't ready to deal with this fully sober. _I fucking hate witches._

_''Boy, I will be your sexy silk _

_ Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round''  _

Men started to cheer on, Sam swayed his hips and pointed at them before wrapping his arms around himself slowly. His crop-top was riding up and up with his every move, revealing more skin and encouraging their imaginations. Dean chugged down the shots one after another and nodded at the bartender, hit him with a silent 'keep em coming.' 

_ ''I'll be your pussycat licking your milk _

_ Right now, down, down, down''  _

He slowly slid down and grabbed his knees to pull them apart, he was wearing shorts, he probably cut them out from his tighter-than-normal jeans. He did another shot when men whistled. _Stupid asshole, whoring himself out to everyone._ Sam saw Dean and grinned, he dropped the microphone and climbed down the stage.

_ ''Oh, a kiss can last all night _

_ You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite'' _

He was waltzing around the crowd, touching their arms and faces lightly and flirtatiously, giggling at them with bright doe eyes, pink puckered lips almost touching theirs. And they were drooling, crashing each other to get their hands on him. He was sitting on their laps and slowly grinding his hips, just for a brief moment before standing up for his next move. They thought he was teasing them, playing the hard to get slutty teen, but little did they know that Sam was teasing Dean; his eyes were glued to Dean's, never breaking the increasingly intense eye contact while touching and caressing those hungry perverse men.

_ ''But oh, no, no, no _

_ Whoa whoa go slow, baby don't''  _

He climbed up onto a table to put up a good show for what seems to be the chorus.

''You too huh?''

''What?'' He turned to bartender who was drying up the glasses with a towel.

''You fell in love with the kid too, didn't you? I can read it from your face, but I have to say that I'm impressed. Most people are lost out within the first five minutes, you set a record.'' His back stiffened and he adjusted his sitting. He was 100% sure he wasn't glowering at Sam with saliva dripping from his mouth like these men.

''Me? No dude look-''

''It's okay man, have you seen the boy? He's a man-eater. I don't blame you.''

_ ''Will you be my medicine man? _

_ Put your hand on my chest, feel the bump, bump, bump, bump'' _

He slid down the table and sat on a man's lap, took the hand of man in the next chair and put it on his chest. He swirled around and sat on another's lap and wrapped his arms around man's neck. He lowered his hand and palmed the man through his pants. Dean banged the shot glass on the counter and Sam winked at him before standing up. They were tucking money into his pockets and into the waistband of his shorts. 

_ ''Will you be my sugar rush? _

_ Make me get high with just one touch'' _

He was sitting at someone's lap with his legs spread wide at another one's lap. Dean took a deep breath to contain himself, he knew Sam was doing this to get under his skin, he wanted him to fly off the handle and to make a scene.

''Does he come here often?''

''Yeah, kinda. He's been coming around once every three or four days for the past two weeks.”

”You know he’s underage, right?” Bartender looked at him in panic, he scratched the back of his neck.

”Look man I do, I tried to warn him and told him off but he’s a bit weird you know, he creeps me out so I had to let him come and go. What can I say, local customers love him and he seems to like the attention so it’s a win-win.”

”Does he leave here with someone?”

”Always. He’s like this all the time. He dances, sings and flirts with pretty much everyone. Then at the end of the day, he leaves with a man, sometimes two or three or god knows how many more.” Bartender sighed in relief when he nodded and turned to watch the boy.

_“Now let's play a little game_

_Close your eyes and count to five”_

The crowd sang along to the counting part. He could see them sweating and trembling with lust. Sam was the forbidden fruit, appealing, calling out to them to taste him. They were ready to slice and dice each other to get to be the one to take him home.

_“Open your mouth for me sugar_

  
_(Yeah, come on)_

  
_Just a little more, yeah, yeah that's right”_

Two men in front of him opened their mouths and he poured the drinks into their mouths. He traced his fingers around their lips to wipe the little drops of alcohol. Sam looked around and smirked when he noticed he was done seducing everyone. _Except_. He looked at Dean and wetted his lips.

_”Yeah, I can feel it baby, can you?”_

The air around Dean was getting tighter and hotter. He knew the deviant little game of Sam’s was coming to an end. Even from this far, he could see and recognize the look in his eyes. He could imagine the way his pupils were dilated and his irises were darkened. The way the movements of his body was becoming erratic every second he got closer to him made Dean grin. Without his soul Sam could be a coldblooded killing machine with a huge appetite for blood, he could be a little twisted with all his seduction games but when it came to Dean the way things between them would always remain the same. At the end of everything, Sam would be Dean’s.

_”Whoa whoa whoa whoa, boy you're gonna win!”_

Bartender checked the clock and went to storeroom to make some space for the incoming supplies. Sam knew today was restocking day, he knew the delivery hour of the new supplies and when the bartender would go to the back room. He observed and did his homework very well. By the time he was done here, Dean would be done with cleaning and they would be gone. He turned his back and walked until he stopped in front of the first one of the line of chairs. Dean knew what was about to happen, he knew he couldn’t stop Sam. The poor men were looking at Sam like they were bewitched. He smiled at them sweetly and pulled his blade out of his boot. He reclined the blade against first man’s throat and slowly dragged it. He started to walk and drag the blade along with him against the men’s throats. One by one, he sliced their throats and watched in amusement while the warm blood splattered onto his angel face. All of them were smiling, it was almost like they weren’t aware that there was a slaughter going on and they were the next ones.

_”Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin”_

He wiped his blade clean with one of the men’s shirt and tucked it back in. He made his way to Dean, drops of blood were drying on his face like freckles. He was smiling from ear to ear, eyes sparkling with wickedness.

_”I got butterflies within_

_Oh!”_

Sam moaned softly when he sat on Dean’s lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and muttered the final words of the song to Dean’s lips before sealing them together for a heated kiss.

_”I think I love you.”_


End file.
